The Difference Between
by Panda-Hiroko
Summary: This is also a 1/2 Prince crossover. What happens when a brand new game comes out called Second Life? 99.9% realistic and everyone played it? Will they all become obsessed and confuse virtual and reality? or will they understand the difference between?
1. Prologue

**This is a crossover story of -man—Maximum Ride—and ½ Prince. ½ Prince probably isn't a huge Manga right now but just keep reading this, you'll like it.**

**Tis disclaimed.**

**~Hana ga Hiroko**

**

* * *

**

The Difference Between

Prologue

Kanda rolled out of bed, groaning and patting his messy hair down. He went through his morning routine. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen where a fifteen year old boy sat munching on Cheerios.

He had short, buzz cut-like, black hair with cute sideburns and big playful eyes. "Hey Yuu," he said with a mouthful of cereal, Kanda waved halfheartedly, "Alma," he muttered and opened the fridge to see it practically empty.

He turned fast on the younger boy, "you had a midnight snack again, didn't you?" he snarled and Alma blushed, "what can I say; a boy's got to eat." Kanda growled. This is the umpteenth time Kanda has woken up to see the once full refrigerator empty, he wanted to tell his little brother how much it cost to buy all that food but he held his tongue.

Kanda turned back to the fridge and sniffed the cottage cheese; making a face he put it back. "How was your little slumber party?" he asked his brother nonchalantly, "it's not a slumber party!" Alma said "it's a Dude Night! With pajamas… and makeovers, but I didn't know about that part until Johnny's sisters crashed the place," Alma shuddered.

Kanda stared at his little brother for a moment then said, "It's a slumber party." Alma gave up and pouted. "It was fine; we ate a lot of food and used a lot of makeup remover and wire cutters… those girls… have a lot of equipment… like chains." Alma's eyes went wide with fear. "Yeah, I'm not letting you over there again," Kanda said and Alma snapped out of his daze, "What?" he exclaimed "you can't do that—!"

"Yes I can, you're a minor and you're not going there anymore," Kanda said firmly, "but where are we supposed to have Dude Night?" Kanda shrugged and looked into the empty box of Cheerios, unsatisfied, he crushed it.

"I think there's some… Reeses Puffs in… the cupboard …?" quite suddenly, Kanda dived for the cupboard and threw the door open, almost taking it off its hinges. Alma peered up behind Kanda to see a little white mouse trying to nibble through the box of Reeses Puffs.

"Oh, I was wondering where Lenny went, he had escaped his cage the other—"

Kanda snatched the rat from the cupboard shelve and glared at it, crushing it. Its eyes bulged; the organs going to its head, its paws extended and its mouth gaped open. Kanda tossed it behind him and into Alma's hands. The boy screamed and cried as he started to perform CPR on his poor pet.

Kanda dived for the box which was full and then to the fridge where he yanked open the door to see no milk. "Who cares, its food isn't it?" Kanda said and poured the Puffs into his mouth. "Why Lenny? You were so young! Why?" Alma cried, clutching the limp mouse in his fists.

"You can get another one!" Kanda snapped at the crying boy, "I don't want another one; this is the fifth pet this month! I want my old squirrel back, and my turtle, and my monkey—!"

"The monkey's death was your fault! I wasn't the one who pushed it out the window!" Kanda defended himself. Alma curled up on the floor, "we're out of mayonnaise," he sniffled and Kanda sighed, his stomach satisfied.

Kanda leaned over and took the mouse from his little brother and opened another cupboard door, picking the right sized shoe box he dropped the mouse inside and shoving the box into his brother's hands.

"There, we'll bury it later," Kanda said and Alma clutched the box tightly and stood up, brushing himself off, he held himself up with the little dignity he had left. "Are you going to go shopping today Yuu?" he asked his brother.

Kanda shrugged. "Guess so, we have no food, you probably want a new pet; it's pay day, so… yeah, I'm going shopping," Kanda said and Alma smiled, "okay then! But besides a pet, I want you to get me a game!"

Kanda gave his younger brother a look. "You don't play video games; you could give a rat's ass about video games," Kanda said and Alma's grin got larger, "not this one, this rat's ass is special!"

"What's so special about a rat's ass?"

"I don't know! But this video game is awesome! It just came out, it's called Second Life."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of it," he said and Alma coughed, "well, that isn't surprising! It's a virtual reality game, it's 99.9% realistic!"

"Why would you want a game just to have another life? You barely know how to do shit in real life!" Kanda snapped and Alma glared, "it's not like real life_ Yuu-chan_, you fight monsters and level up, do quests, fight other players, you even feel pain and touch! And everything!"

"Why would you want to do that? You don't even _like _pain, and what's the point? You'll just ignore your real life and everyone around you."

"No, no, no, no, no, no! You play it while you sleep, silly. You put on this special headset and you log in automatically when you fall asleep!"

Kanda sighed. "Fine, I'll get you you're dumb video game, what kind of pet do you want, by the way?" Kanda asked and Alma shrugged, "how about a kitty cat?"

* * *

**HirokoHana: and that's the first chapter my gelatinous audience!**

**PandaFlower: …mousy?**

**HirokoHana: yes, it's dead.**

**PandaFlower: you know, animal cruelty is the first sign of a serial killer.**

**HirokoHana: I'm already a serial killer, I kill thousands of people each day. *crazy glint in eye***

**PandaFlower: Uh… yeah, REVIEW and Hiro-chan won't kill anyone off immediately!**

**HirokoHana: what did you call me? *unleashes spork army***


	2. Prologue 2

**HirokoHana: Woopee! I gotz a review! Thank you Miha-Miha-Miharu! I guess I should throw out the next chapter, eh?**

**Disclaimer-O-Doom: I do not own anything, if I did, I would rule the world.**

* * *

The Difference Between

Prologue 2

"Maxine!" the groaned as she awoke; a loud thumping at her door. "Go away!" she called and buried her face in her pillow. The thumping grew louder, "get up!" the person on the other side shouted.

Maxine got up and unlocked the door, yanking it open. "What… Do… You... Want?" she growled. On the other side of door was a Chinese in shoulder length, black hair and a miniskirt, she smiled.

"Morning, Max!" Max went to slam the door but the stuck out her leather boots so the door couldn't close. "What is it Lenalee?" Max asked, pulling the door open again. "You're going shopping with me, I don't care what you say, we haven't gone out in a while, get dressed."

Max knew Lenalee well, if Max didn't go and change right now her "dear friend" would knock her out and Max would wake up on the bus dressed up in a miniskirt and too tight of a tank top… _that's not happening again._

Max closed the door and jumped into some jeans and a band t-shirt. When she came out, Lenalee looked at her with a face of disappointment, "I was hoping you'd wear those leather leggings I got you," she pouted and Max sighed, not liking to see her sad and closed the door again, jumping into the leather legging and a longer, dark blue shirt.

When she came out Lenalee smiled, but when she saw Max was going to put on her sneakers she glared and Max sighed and put on those horrid black, knee high airwalks.

"Happy now?" Max asked and Lenalee smiled, "yep, let's go!" Max could hear the sweetness in her friend's voice; it was the t thing she's ever heard.

The s were outside and waiting for the bus, trying to ignore the men who passed by and whistled, Lenalee flipped her hair back while Max flipped _them _off. "Those dumbass pigs!"Max exclaimed and Lenalee laughed. "You know you like it," she said and Max shrugged, "I would, if I wasn't feeling violated, like they were going to reach out grab my ass," Max said and Lenalee laughed again.

Another group of men passed whistling and harassing them from a distance. Max flipped them all off, "shove it!" she shouted and Lenalee only continued to laugh. "How do you put up with this ?"

Lenalee shrugged. "I can't, just ignore them, and I thought you said you would stop cussing around me?" Lenalee asked and Max folded her arms and the bus pulled up, "I said that three days ago, I must've been high or something."

"But you hate drugs," Lenalee said as they boarded the bus, "no, not ecstasy at least," they both laughed and took their seats.

Once the bus dropped them off at the mall they rushed in, tired of the harassment on the bus. "Oh, my god, I can't believe that one guy!" Lenalee said as she tried to catch her breath, "yeah, but now he'll be having his very own period thanks to your kick there!" Max laughed and Lenalee almost fell apart.

They wandered through the mall; Max didn't want anything but all of the sudden Lenalee had her try on clothes and getting a whole bunch of crap she'd never wear or use, like, why is it all of the sudden she got three different kinds of s? Like, what the hell?

"Hey!" Lenalee exclaimed, pointing in a random direction, "what's that!" Max looked over at the GameStop Lenalee was pointing at and shrugged, "what?" Max asked and Lenalee took her hand and dragged her towards it.

"Look!" Lenalee pointed at the window that advertised a million different games, but one stood out. "Second Life? Sounds addictive…" Max thought out loud and Lenalee took her inside, "let's find out!"

Max had just realized the giant line into the store and they pushed past the many ed off people. "Hey! Wait your turn!" a woman shouted and Lenalee snorted. She tapped the clerk who was trying to separate a fight.

"Excuse me, young man, but what is this Second Life?"

The—rather geeky—teenage boy turned around and his eyes flew down and back up to Lenalee's eyes, he smiled. "y-y-yes? Can I h-help you?" he asked and Lenalee smiled, "yes, like I said, what is Second Life?"

The boy smiled. "It's only the most popular game of your lifetime!" he said "it's 99.9% realistic, you can grind monsters, get experience points, duel, and get _married_."

Max was positive he had never talked to an actual before.

"Uh…" he cleared his throat, trying to make his cracking voice sound masculine. "You can choose between several races and a variety of professions, meet other players; and acquire pets both animal and humanoid. It sounds addictive and it probably is but the really cool thing is that you play it in your sleep! Also since it's so realistic you'll feel any pain that's inflicted on you and any other sensations," he beamed; happy to please.

Lenalee smiled back, "Wow that is cool! Can I get one?"

"You'll have to go to the back of the line."

"Oh." Lenalee frowned and then looked up at him with big eyes, "can't you just bring me one?" she asked and he glanced around nervously, Lenalee stepped oddly close to him and you could see the blush spread across his face, "please?" she whispered something in his ear and his face turned so red it wasn't funny.

"O-o-okay, y-yeah!" he said and ran to the back room.

"What did you tell him?" Max asked and Lenalee snickered, showing her crossed fingers, "wouldn't you like to know?"

The boy came back and gave them two odd headsets, "here's one for your friend too, m-m-ma'am," he stammered and Lenalee smiled, satisfied, "how much do you want?" she asked and he shuddered, "a lot—I mean, uh, it's f-free, f-f-for you!"

Lenalee leaned forward, whispered something to him and slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. He blushed again, "o-o-okay," he stammered and Lenalee turned to walk off with Max.

"Honestly," Max said "I wish I knew what you did when I'm not around," Lenalee laughed, showing her crossed fingers again, "woman's secrets."

"But I am a woman, why can't you tell me?" Lenalee only laughed as Max, frustrated, tried to figure her best friend out.

* * *

**HirokoHana: BTW! Some characters will end up having different names that You'll catch on with because I feel too lazy to explain.**

**PandaFlower: *Sarcasm* that's new.**

**HirokoHana: Shut up! You know nothing! NOTHING!**

**PandaFlower: I also know everything.**

**HirokoHana: …**

**PandaFlower: …**

**HirokoHana: Shut up.**


	3. Prologue 3

**HirokoHana: I really, really like my story so far, I hope you all don't hate me for putting The Fourth Exorcists on hiatus! XD**

**PandaFlower: *Whispers*I'm so sorry!*Whispers***

**Disclaimer-o-Doom: I do not own, get off my case.**

* * *

The Difference Between

Prologue 3

He was up all night; no way was he going to sleep. He'd been waiting for that night for weeks, so many long weeks. "I can't believe it," he said and the three people around him nodded in amazement. "I threw up so many times, it was so awesome," one person said and everyone looked at him, "what? You all saw me," he said and they all looked away.

They all hung upside down from the monkey bars, bedraggled and suffering from another set of hangovers, they were barely able to remember much, their brain cells were fried even more now.

"I didn't know you were capable of that… thing you did," one boy said, looking over to the girl next to him who smiled smugly, "what can I say? Girl's are _flexible_."

"And I had thrown up again after that… thing," the poor, odd boy said. "Well, what did you think, though, Jan?" the girl said "about what? The amount of alcohol I drank or the fact that I woke up missing my dignity _and_ my virginity?"

Everyone laughed. "I was thinking more like the part where you fell off the roof," the girl said her long blonde hair getting into her face and tangled in her many piercings. "Oh, yeah, he thought he could fly because we smoked him out too much, was that right Lala?" the other boy asked and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, Leo, he was positive if he flapped his 'wings' hard enough he'd take flight," Lala said and poor Jan frowned, "that's why I'm hurting," he realized and pouted.

"What about you, man?" Leo asked the raven haired boy who had hung there silently, "I stayed sober this time," he said and they all frowned, "are you sure?" Lala asked him, "'cause my nipples are hurting like last time when you were _drunk as hell_," she pointed out and the corner of the boy's mouth curled slightly in, what was considered as a grin with him.

"We should start calling you Fang or something, I mean, ouch," she said and the two other boys started laughing. The "Fang" boy frowned at them and they went silent, "sorry," Leo said. Jan had fallen from the monkey bar and onto his face.

They all laughed at his pain. "God, my head hurts!" he complained as they got down from the monkey bars, "how'd we end up in this park anyway?" Leo asked and they all looked to one another.

Odd expressions crossed their faces when they couldn't recover the memory. "I hope we weren't raped again," Jan whimpered and they all swallowed. Lala smacked him in the back, "take it like a man already, it's just unwilling sex."

"Yeah, but it was by a guy! My manhood and self-esteem has been crushed!" Jan sobbed dramatically into Lala's leg for a moment before she kicked him off. "Pussy," she retorted and he sniffled, "you're so mean!" he turned to cry into the raven haired boy's leg.

"Oh, Nathaniel, hold me!" Jan cried, "I thought I said to just call me Nat, you twit!" Nat spat, "or Fang, like Lala said, I think it fits you, really," Leo said and Nat shrugged, "as long as it's not Nathaniel!"

"Nathaniel Adam McKnight! Nathaniel Adam McKnight!" Jan sang before he was kicked in the chest, "Shut the fuck up, Jan!" Nat said and the wheezing boy laughed as he writhed on the ground.

"Ugh, my head hurts like hell," Lala said, rubbing her forehead, "who wants to head over to the outlet mall? I met this guy—"

"Who promised you some "Mary Jane" in exchange for a blow job?" Leo interrupted and Lala glared, "no, he promised me some in exchange for sex, you mother—"

"Shut up!" Nat snapped "my head hurts too!"

"I thought you said you went sober?" Jan asked and Nat stared at him for a long time before kicking him again, "knew it! You drank, as usual!"

They left to the outlet mall, the injured Jan following far behind.

Once there, Lala and Leo disappeared to god knows where and Jan and "Fang" wandered through the outlet mall, "oh, sweet!" Jan cried as he rushed up to a window, "this was the game I was talking about earlier! Second Life! It's so awesome!"

Jan said and Fang peered at the window's signs that babbled about this high tech game. "Looks fucked up," Nat grumbled and Jan laughed, "Nonsense! C'mon, let's get some headsets! We should totally play!" Jan said and dragged Nat into the game store, shoving a box of the game set into his hand and forcing him to pay for the expensive game system.

"I hate you, I was going to buy more cigarettes with that money," Nat said when they both exited the store with a game system of their own, "you'll thank me for it later, you just wait, now, c'mon, let's go find Lala and Leo."

* * *

**HirokoHana: AHahahahaha!**

**PandaFlower: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU COMPLETELY DESTROYED THEIR IMAGE!**

**HirokoHana: That was the point, besides this kind of Fang is totally awesome anyway.**

**PandaFlower: *sighs* review…**


	4. Prologue 4

**HirokoHana: I can't believe you!**

**PandaFlower: Don't be a hater now Hiro-chan.**

**HirokoHana: Don't call me that! *throws spork at Pandy-chan***

**PandaFlower: *dodges spork* that's it! Bring out the gladiator arena! Bring out the wolfguin!**

**HirokoHana: Release the Pengwolf my spork army!**

**This is disclaimed.**

* * *

The Difference Between

Prologue 4

"Stop messing with mine!"

"Fuck you! Give me back my laptop!"

"Shut up, I can't hear myself think!"

"You shut up! Abbas won't give me back my laptop!"

"You took his laptop first Allen!"

"But Toyotomi—!"

The white haired British boy pouted, handing the laptop back to the glaring Arabic, the Japanese let loose a sigh of relief at the blessed silence…

"What the hell have you done to my NPC!" Abbas screeched, Allen sniffed, "That name was better than the other one," Abbas tried to strangle Allen.

Toyotomi did his very best to ignore the idiotic duo, he hunched over his laptop and typed furiously, but the petty argument just kept getting louder and louder until…

Oh, the perfect opportunity! While Abbas and Allen were throwing fists and obviously too busy to notice, Toyotomi quickly messed with their characters, giggling evilly the whole time. Normally the green eyed Japanese wasn't this juvenile but sometimes, when it came to those two, he just had to mess with them.

He slunk back to his computer just as the other two came back to their senses. Toyotomi hid his chuckles behind his computer screen as Allen and Abbas gaped stupidly at their laptops.

"Toyotomi, why?" Allen cried, frantic and unable to unravel the green eyed man's programming.

"What the hell have _you_ done to my NPC?" Abbas screeched again, "Damn it! This'll take me hours to reconstruct what you two destructive idiots have done to my work of art!"

Toyotomi coughed, "I'm sorry, did I just hear you call that piece of shit _art_? I've seen more complicated data for online card games."

"Yeah, Abbas," Allen chimed, "Just admit that your programming sucks and the denial won't hurt as much," he ducked when Abbas threw a pillow at him, "missed me, missed me! Now you got to kiss me!"

"Allen your NPC will do a lot more than kissing, the way I've programmed it, you'll probably get raped at least once a night," Toyotomi said nonchalantly, Abbas coughed suspiciously into his fist at Allen's wide eyed look.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" and the fists flew for several minutes when the phone rang. Allen untangled himself just enough to grab the phone, not that he let go of Toyotomi's neck, oh, hell no.

"Hello?" Allen asked, "Oh, it's just you, boss, what do you need?"

Toyotomi and Abbas paused to hear the conversation.

"O-our NPC's?" Allen asked, he glanced at the other two, "Um, yeah you could say they're done,"

"Ready to go? Um, well they need some last minute tweaking, if you know what I mean,"

Then Allen started to panic. "Wha—No! We weren't messing with each other's work again, why I'd say we could put them up now!"

"Are you serious?" he shouted suddenly, he went gravely silent, punctuated with a few "Yes sirs" and "I understands" before he hung up the phone quietly.

"Allen? What did the Boss say?" Abbas asked. Allen looked at him for a moment before breaking into dramatic sobs.

"Boss says we have to play our NPCs!" Allen sobbed into a shocked Toyotomi's chest, "I don't want to get raped every night!"

* * *

**Both: *Sprawled out in puddles of our own blood and urine.***

**HirokoHana: This puddle smells funny. *eyes swirling in daze***

**PandaFlower: You smell funny. *twitches spasmodically***

**HirokoHana: You smell funnier!**

**PandaFlower: Well, your face is funny.**

**HirokoHana: Well, you're making two faces at me.**

**PandaFlower: Why have we been fighting again?**

**HirokoHana: I don't know, something about corndogs, I think.**

**PandaFlower: Do we even have corndogs?**

**HirokoHana: I don't think so…**

**PandaFlower: Awe, I wanted to go Dorkfish fishing.**


	5. Chapter 1: Avatar Creation Sequence

**HirokoHana: *Still recovering from last war**groans***

**PandaFlower: *Same**mumbles incoherently***

**HirokoHana: *Gargles***

**This is disclaimed.**

* * *

The Difference Between

Chapter 1: Avatar Creation Sequence

Kanda was preparing for bed when his younger brother burst into his room with his headset on.

"I love you, I love you so much Yuu!" Alma cried and hugged his older brother; a small orange tabby cat sat on Alma's head and glared up at Kanda. Kanda needed to measure it soon for the right sized box they'd put it in once they killed the cat. "I love this headset, it fits me so well! And I named the kitty cat Whiskers," he added as an afterthought.

"Wonderful, now get out," Kanda growled, "You don't want this one?" Alma held up the second headset.

_**Flashback**_

_Kanda waited in the line impatiently, he tapped his thigh and whistled, annoying the woman in front of him who threw her anger at two girls who ran ahead and into the store._

_Kanda couldn't believe he had to wait this long just to buy a stupid game system, this was fucked up. Finally Kanda was able to get into the store and saw that the system with two headsets was least expensive than the one with only one headset, and there was a 90% off sale._

Alma would probably destroy the first headset anyway…_ Kanda thought as he grabbed the system with two headsets, the two girls from earlier pushed past him and out of the store with their own headsets. Kanda walked up to the second line so he could pay for the device. Now all he had left was to buy a new pet for Alma, and maybe Alma won't kill this one._

_**End of Flashback**_

"No, I'm not playing that stupid-ass game," Kanda said and Alma pouted and placed the homeless headset on Kanda's bed, "okay Yuu, but I'll tell you all about the game in the morning, it'll be awesome! I might be warrior! Or… or I'll be a mage! Yeah! That would be cool, right Yuu?" Alma asked and his older brother patted him on the head, "yeah, sure, whatever, don't forget to brush your teeth before bed, and if you're going to use the bathroom, light a match, will you?"

Alma snickered, "whatever," he said and left with Whiskers clutching for dear life to stay on the boys head.

Kanda turned to fluff his pillow when he saw the headset still sitting on his bed. He stared at it for a long time and then he sighed. "I better make sure it's age appropriate," he said and slipped the headset on and crawling into bed, leaning over and turning off the light and turning on the system, he quickly fell asleep.

"What the fuck?"

"Yuu! You shouldn't cuss so bad when I'm around, remember what mom said?" Kanda jumped when he saw his little brother standing next to him in this white, ever stretching space.

"Where the hell are we?" Kanda exclaimed "isn't it obvious?" Alma asked "we're at the sign in point; this is where we make our characters." Kanda thought it was odd; his brother did not look surprised that he was here. He must've left the headset there on purpose.

"Why hello there!" the two males spun around to see a young woman sitting in a large chair, an odd headset on her head, even though Kanda's and Alma's didn't seem to be on them in the game.

"Welcome to Second Life, the most exciting game of the century! Are you ready to make your avatar? But remember, once chosen, you cannot alter your natural looks, race, or class! Who's first?"

Alma grinned at Kanda. "You first Yuu," he said, taking a step back. A copy of Kanda rose from the ground and Kanda looked him up and down. "You can choose from many types of races, from beastlike to demonic to humanoid, there are thousands."

As the woman spoke, from all around them the many different races had risen too, showing off their glorious forms. Kanda ran his fingers through his short black hair and pointed at one of the races, "that one," he said and the woman squealed.

"Ooh, Vampire, nice choice!" the human copy of Kanda sank into the floor and what had risen also looked just like him, only his eyes seemed darker, practically completely black, his skin paler, his body thinner but most obviously stronger looking, and you could see the Vampiric fangs that just past over his bottom lip.

Kanda pulled at his short hair. "Make my hair longer," he said and his copy's hair drastically grew to waist length. The woman squealed again. "Oh, my god, he's such a bishie! I always thought Vampires were a sexy race! Oh, and you have the choice of making yourself 30% more gorgeous or 30% more ugly."

Alma snorted. "Making him 30% more hideous won't make a difference, Yuu-chan's already butt ugly." Kanda glared at his little brother and turned backed to the woman who was holding back a nose bleed.

"30% more gorgeous," he said and Alma fell over laughing. "Bastard," Kanda growled and the panting woman worked her magic. "Oh. My. God!" she squealed at the hot Yuu Kanda copy, "just one moment, please," she said and the clothes on the copy disappeared, she had the naked copy spin around several times.

"Stop that!" Kanda shouted, not sure whether or not he should feel violated, it's not like he's in that body yet. "I'm so sorry!" the woman said "he's just too hot!"

She squealed again. "What would your username be?"

Kanda thought for a moment. "Sun Tzu," he said and the woman flicked her wrist, "wonderful! And what would you like your class to be?"

Suddenly a list of classes scrolled across Kanda's vision, he saw one and was satisfied, "warrior!" Kanda called out and the word in the list was highlighted and then the entire list disappeared.

"Perfect! Is that all you want to do for your avatar my dear bishie?" the woman asked, "make my right eye white," Kanda said.

"Wow, Yuu, you're really getting into this avatar making thing huh?" Alma teased and Kanda growled at him, "that's all," Kanda finished and the woman was on the verge of fainting from the wonderful hotness.

"Well, then, into the game you go, bishie boy! Loves!" Suddenly Kanda felt nauseas and was engulfed in darkness, the last thing he saw was his little brother waving goodbye.

* * *

**HirokoHana: *Burbles questioningly***

**PandaFlower: *Groans***

**HirokoHana: *Mumbles insults***

**PandaFlower: *Heart monitor drones and flat lines***

**HirokoHana: *Likewise***


	6. Chapter 2: The Puddle Demons

**HirokoHana: Yay! I fully healed!**

**PandaFlower: So did I!**

**HirokoHana: *Beats Pandy up***

**PandaFlower: Never mind.**

**This is disclaimed.**

* * *

The Difference Between

Chapter 2: The Puddle Demons

Max groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Where…?"

"Max! There you are; I've been looking for a half an hour!" Max looked around for that very familiar voice.

Lenalee stood pouting behind her. She looked just like herself, only different. Her hair was slightly longer and her eyes were purple, somehow though, she still managed to keep a miniskirt on in the game.

"Hey, Max, how do I look? Great huh?" Lenalee spun around in her noob clothes. "Yeah, you're fabulous." Max looked down at herself. She remembered making her character; she and Lenalee use the same server so they signed in together, Lenalee's avatar was named Crystal Hart and Max's was Maximum.

Max's hair was that of many multi colored snakes that hissed and licked at her face. Her skin was a shiny bronze color, and her body was skinny and toned. Also thanks to Lenalee—or, uh, Crystal, Max was now 30% more gorgeous as well.

Max blinked her glossy brown eye at Crystal and poked at the snake fangs protruding from her gums. Suddenly, Crystal froze, staring into Max's eyes and then turned a very dull gray, like, her entire body turned to stone.

"Lena—erm, Crystal!" Max exclaimed as she jumped up to her feet, she touched Crystal and her stone body shattered into a pillar of light. "Ah!" Max shouted as she shielded her eyes. She looked over to another person who was passing by and the same thing happened, turned to stone.

After a long period of panic something dawned on her. She was a Medusoid, she was a gorgon! Her eyes turned people to stone! Max looked down at her beginners' clothes and tore of some cloth, tying it around her head and covering her eyes.

She blinked and suddenly saw everything around her, she had no clue this would work! She was seeing through the eyes of her snake hair! She had every detail of her surroundings. This was so _cool_.

"Max! Max!" she heard and turned on her heels to see Crystal running up to her. "I thought you died!" Max gasped while Crystal panted to catch her breath. "I did, and then respawned at the rebirth point," she said and Max raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"We're in a game, remember?" Crystal said and Max mouthed "oh." Crystal laughed. "Why did you do that? You can't see now," Crystal said, reaching out to touch the blindfold and Max stepped back, "no, no, I can see through my hair, cool, right?"

"That is awesome!" Crystal said and Max nodded, "besides," Max said, the snakes turning to look at her face, "I think it makes me look mysterious."

The girls chattered on for a moment until Crystal recommended they go grind monsters. ((Grind: staying in one area and killing respawning monsters))

"What are we supposed to kill anyway? _How_ are we supposed to kill?" Max asked as they walked out of town. "Well," Crystal started, "You're a serpent druid and I'm a priest, I'll do my ranged holy attacks and heals while you summon your little monsters, once we get enough EXP we can move on."

"But what do we fight?" Max asked as she jumped into a small puddle. Max suddenly let out a cry as she sank into the miniscule puddle. "Ouch, ouch, why does it burn?" Max asked as she scrambled to get out of the puddle that suddenly rose high, a demonic face formed in the water, cackling as it stared down at the girl in its grasp.

"_Serpent of the depths, I summon you to the surface to serve your master!_" Max shouted the words she barely understood as she tried to protect herself and then suddenly something burst out of the waters of the demonic puddle.

A large, silver and cobalt serpent circled the air around Max, its scales and fin shedding a shower of water on top of her. "_Hurricane Blast!_" Max screamed and from the serpent's mouth sprayed a jet of boiling water and ice shards and an arcane beam.

The attack collided with the monstrous puddle and the beast roared, the attack contorting its face in odd ways. Max could feel the pressure of the water around her body, making it hard for her to breathe; she wheezed and gasped for breath.

"_Angels' Breath!"_ Crystal shouted and it felt like Max's Lungs had expanded and she could breathe again. "_Violet Glacier!"_ Max shouted and the serpent dived into the water demon and started to glow violet. From the inside out the demon began to freeze over.

The ice surrounded Max and she felt the bitter cold engulf her. "_Holy Strike!_" Crystal shouted and a golden beam of light crashed down onto the water demon and it shatter and disappeared in a pillar of light.

Max fell to the ground, her body weak and her throat as well. Crystal ran to her and knelt by her. "Are you okay?" she asked Max wheezed and grabbed for a red potion and chugged it down, rapidly her Health Points—HP returned to her quickly.

Suddenly, in big red letters above both girls' heads was "**Gained 200 EXP.**"

"Yes!" they exclaimed, "we got Experience Points!" they laughed for a while as they lay there and in no time they had gotten into a rhythmic way of battle. Apparently, this beginners' zone had a lot of puddle demons and they had started owning them all.

It started with Max sneaking up on the puddle and summoning the Serpent of the Depths, since they were level 1s and the puddle demons got up to level 10 they kept going for the ones three levels higher, so they always picked a good fight. Crystal would have to heal a couple times and always finished the puddle off where Max pounded on them until they were weakened to a great point.

"We're level 9! One more level and we can get better gear!" Crystal said as they walked back into town, "I know! Common, we need to get to a general goods store; I got a lot of junk that needs to be sold. Do you need any Puddle Potions?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get the Alchemist job to accompany my priesthood," Crystal said and Max passed her a large sack of potions.

They went to the general goods store and sold the useless junk they didn't need, stopped at an enchantment shop called The Little Enchanters' Room where Crystal sold an Enchanted Green Gown that neither could wear. In the end they found themselves at a tavern.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a cow!" Max said as she shoveled in the Blackened Dragon Stew. "I know! I didn't know you could feel hungry in this game too!" Crystal said as she delicately cut her steak.

"Hello?" The girls looked up as two boys approached them. Max went into defensive mode. "Can I help you?" she growled at them and hissed, flicking the snakelike tongue at them. They were both handsome young men, they looked like the bastards that hit on the girls all the time. Max didn't like them immediately.

"Hi!" Crystal said, smiling sweetly at them, "hey, we heard you chicks were excellent grinders and my friend here and I wanted to know if you wanted to grind with _us,_"

"Sure!" Crystal said just as Max said, "No," the two girls glared at each other. "We'd love to," Crystal said without looking back at the boys, "no, we really wouldn't," Max said, each snake head baring their many fangs and hissing.

Crystal looked back at the boys finally and smiled again. "I'm Crystal, this is Maximum, and you are…?"

"Relthen," said the redheaded, "and that's Draixo," he pointed at the bluenette behind him. "Nice to meet you," Crystal said and Max scoffed, Crystal kicked her from under the table and Max yelped.

"Could I ask you a question?" Crystal asked Relthen, he nodded, "Have you guys heard about the Puddle God?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's the Elite mob in this area."

((Mob: enemy NPC. NPC: Non Player Character))

"What about him?" Relthen asked and Crystal shrugged, "we were kind of looking for him, you think you can help us? He's level fifteen so it'll be pretty difficult without help," Crystal said and the two boys looked at each other, smiled and nodded, "sure, and even better, we know where to find him."

* * *

**HirokoHana: *strokes Pandy's broken leg lovingly* It's okay, it's okay.**

**PandaFlower: I hate you… hands off… the appendage.**

**HirokoHana: I love you too, just rest; it's okay.**

**PandaFlower: Seriously, get away from me.**

**HirokoHana: *Glares* Review please.**


	7. Chapter 3: The Unfortunate Duo

**HirokoHana: Hi, yeah, uh… here's the next chapter so… enjoy, I guess. Oh, and since I don't remember what Dylan from Maximum Ride looked like I'm just going to guess it.**

**Disclaimer-o-Doom: I don't own crap, got it?**

* * *

The Difference Between

Chapter 3: The Unfortunate Duo

Fang kicked a rock down the dirt street. He was bored out of his mind, he had reached level 10 hours ago and all he's been doing is fighting shit. He doesn't even know why he started playing this dumb game—Oh, wait, because his idiotic friend Jan convinced him too.

Fang peered down at his avatar. He chose some sort of hawk/man. He had giant black wings that somehow fit perfectly into his back, hidden under his jacket. He looked just like himself except maybe a little taller and sexier, not to mention the feathers that covered some parts of his body. Like, most of his hair was downy feathers. Some feathers went down his spine, and down his arms, stopping at his elbows.

While Fang was minding his own business as he admired his sexy self someone rammed into his and they both fell to the ground. "Watch it!" Fang snapped and the poor boy who landed on him looked up with his large green eyes. "hehe, sorry."

The boy looked younger but he couldn't be but a little younger than Fang. He had dark brown hair that went down his cheeks and looked like the boy would constantly have to move it out of the way. A large Asterisk tattoo covered most of his face that started from his left cheek.

Fang blinked and shoved the boy off him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could clearly see I was standing here!" I screamed and the boy hung his head, "sorry, I was temporarily blinded by a mob, I was trying to just feel my way through,"

"Idiot, you know you have see what you're doing, feeling won't cut it,"

"Well, haven't you ever wanted to go by instinct before and touch? It feels good,"

"What?" Fang asked, "do you have some sort of blindfold fetish?"

"No, but you're a very dominant person… do _you_ have a handcuff fetish?"

"Just because I've been in them doesn't mean I like 'em,"

"I see, so your bottom?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, okay, than you're seke?"

"WHAT? I never said—"

"Okay then, but once you go bottom there's no going back,"

"Shut the fuck up! I always top! You're the one who is bottom, bitch!" Fang shouted.

"I wouldn't actually know, I'm still a virgin," the boy laughed.

"What?" Fang asked "and you're how old? That needs to be fixed—" Fang was interrupted by a groaning, "save your bedroom talk for when you're alone! People can hear you, you know!" someone shouted and the two boys looked up to see a crowd had form around them, eagerly watching the two fight.

Fang's face twisted with rage. "Get a hobby!" he shouted and the crowd reluctantly departed. After a while the other boy offered his hand to shake, "I'm Asterisk by the way."

Fang raised an eyebrow, "why Asterisk?" he asked, "Because I only have one ass to risk," the boy smiled and Fang blinked in confusion until he realized one was a sentence and the other was a symbol.

"That was lame," he concluded and Asterisk hung his head, "I know, and what's your name?"

"Why would you want to know?" Fang asked "'cause I want to know what to call you," Asterisk said and Fang groaned, "Fang," he said. Asterisk smiled, "cool name, how'd you decide it?"

"None of your business," he said and started walking away, Asterisk followed. "Are you always like this or did you have a bad day?" he asked and Fang didn't answer, hoping the hundred veins popping up on his forehead would send Asterisk the message.

"Hmm, what level are you? Do you want grind with me?" No answer. "You have some nice gear, where'd you get it?" Fang growled. Suddenly in green letters above Fang's head said, **"You are now a part of Asterisk's group."**

"What?" Fang exclaimed, "Oh, thanks for accepting my invite!" Asterisk said and Fang snarled, "I never accepted anything!"

"C'mon!" Asterisk said, grabbing Fang's jacket sleeve and dragging him off. "Let go of me!" Fang snarled at him but Asterisk kept going, "you're a bit of a dick, you know that?" he asked Fang and Fang glared.

Fang and Asterisk sat outside a restaurant engaged in glare/stare contest respectively. Fang was pissed; no not just that he was peeved out his mind. After Asterisk had dragged him all over the place grinding, the idiot had gotten hungry and dragged him to the nearest town and seemed to be under the impression that _Fang_ was going to be so cordial as to _pay_ for their meal. Fuck no.

"Why not?" Asterisk asked and were those…? Oh god who uses puppy dog eyes at his age?

"Well, Ass, I don't see why I have to pay for your gruel, _plus,_ I'm flat out broke," that was a partial lie, he had bundles of money, Asterisk frowned, "but you killed more monsters and collected most of the money drops," shit, caught red-handed.

"Why do I have to pay for the meal?" Fang screeched.

Asterisk smiled like an enlightened Buddha, "I helped you level up so you have to pay me back," still smiling he picked up a menu and proceeded to browse to his heart's content.

Fang sat stiff with shock, Asterisk's words playing over and over in his mind. Now that he thought about it they always seem to be in the thickest mobs with the richest drops, and Fang had been doing most of the fighting anyway. Fang's eyes widened comically. Oh, no, could it be true? Never! Never would Fang let himself be in debt to another person… again!

"Fine! I'll pay for your filthy gruel!" Fang threw up his hands in frustration, "Just don't go overboard Ass, my debt extends to only this meal," Asterisk pouted childishly, the fuck? Is he even a man?

"My name is Asterisk not Ass." Fang smiled, "I know that."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You know if your lip juts out any further a bird will fly by and shit on it…"

* * *

**HirokoHana: Hehehehehehe!**

**PandaFlower: This is coming along swimmingly, to bad we're getting hate mail because you put your other story on hiatus.**

**HirokoHana: Hey, I lost my muse, it's not my fault.**

**PandaFlower: ...Technically... it is all your fault.**

**HirokoHana: ...**

**PandaFlower: ...**

**HirokoHana:Don't make me kill you.  
**


End file.
